


Building an Army

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Poland actually managed to obtain some Gundams.
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Building an Army

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



Lithuania couldn’t believe it.

„You actually had it built,” he said slowly, staring at giant robotic knight with its wings painted in chessboard pattern.

“I told you we will have Gundams!,” Poland was excited, “Now everyone will think twice before attacking the system.”

“That depends on how many we will have,” replied Lithuania, lost in thought.

“Ah, that,” Poland replied, immediately snapping Lithuania back to reality with a sense of upcoming catastrophe, “We have one ready and three more in construction, but that’s all we could afford for now.”

“That makes them useless,” replied Lithuania as serenely as he could.


End file.
